Out of the Closet
by Cyanide666999
Summary: Sequel to In the Closet. RWBZ. MM love.


Welcome to another installment of Dorky Stories (We decide that that would be our production company)

Hatchi: That was you two decided. I'm just the Beta.

THANK YOU BETA!!!!!

Muse: Cy is excided about Hatchi. She did research and found the proper spelling of things like a good beta.

Hatchi: Yeah, so get to reading.

---------------------------------------------

Out of the Closet

Ron awoke in the hospital wing. He didn't remember how he got there. Had a sneaking feeling he didn't want to remember. Ron took a huge breath and released it slowly.

"Ron?" someone asked, very uncertain of himself.

Ron just stared at the white ceiling.

"Ron you have to talk to me sometime."

"No I don't"

"You just did."

"Did not"

"And there you did it again." Ron remand silent. "Will you at least listen to me? Well I guess so since you won't talk to me. I swear I didn't mean to kiss him. We were arguing and he kissed me, and I...I...liked it. You know I like boys and girls of both genders. For T Can't you accept this to? You can beat him to a pulp as soon as I'm done with him." Harry offered.

Still Ron said nothing.

"Please Ron. Don't be mad at me."

Ron sighed. "I'm not mad at you Harry. I just don't want to think about anything. What day is it?"

"Well you've been out for 3 weeks so..."

Ron sat you and looked at Harry. "Three WEEKS!!"

"Shh, Ron, otherwise she'll kick me out. You've been out for a day. It's Sunday night actually and you've missed dinner."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey called. "Let's just check you're vitals." Pomfrey waved her wand and said a few spells, then smiled. "You're free to go Mr. Weasley."

"You want to stop by the kitchen and get something to eat?" Harry asked.

"I'm not hungry." Ron answered and rushed to the Gryffindor tower before he could run into anyone.

He was up the stairs and in bed before anyone could call out to him.

----

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked for the umth time that morning.

"Leave him be, Hermione," Harry stated. Ron was grateful for his best friend. "He'll be fine...eventually"

"Well we better get to potions." And with that Hermione left.

Ron paled, but Harry drug him along. They sat in their usual spot, but with Ron as far from the Slytherins as possible. But as Ron pointed out to Harry once: if things are bad, Snape will make them worse. And that is just what happened.

"Today you will all brew a truth serum. Since these are extremely difficult, I will pair you up. Malfoy and Potter," Ron began sweating, "Granger and Parkinson," Ron began chanting, "Weasley and Zabini."

Ron let out a loud, Meep, as Snape moved on to pair the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (all 4 of them). "Now get started and fallow the directions carefully.

"Hang in there, mate." Harry encouraged before leaving. "It can't get worse."

_I'll just pretend nothing happened. _Ron peeped talked himself._ Yep, nothing at all. This is just like any other time we've worked together and I handled that fine. This is no..._

"Hello." _he_ said breaking Ron's internal musing off.

"Meep."

"You're right, I'll do all the work. You're to out of it to even hold the knife. Look busy though, Weasel. I don't want you to fuck this up for me."

_ He_, as that's the only thing Ron could manage to call him, thrust a book in front of Ron and began working. And by some bizarre fate, Snape didn't come by to check on the potions. By the end of class, everyone managed to create a descent potion. Everyone was proud, except Ron who was still in a trance.

"Now we test it. I want a vile of the potion you created on my desk and for you each to drink a vile." No one moved. "NOW!"

There was a rush as people began filling viles and drinking them. Ron stared that the one in his hand and downed it after Snape glared at him.

"Go ahead, test it."

"I like pie," Ron blurted out, "French silk pie is my favorite, but I enjoy all pies."

"I haven't even asked you anything yet."

"I know and I'm trying to keep it that way." Ron looked at Blaise.

"Why?

"Because I might blurt something out. Do you like pie?"

"Yes, what don't you want to blurt out."

"That I constantly..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BURNED MY HOMEWORK!" A Ravenclaw yelled, but Ron continued talking in the same voice. And the Ravenclaw continued to yell, covering up Ron's voice for the readers.

Ron's confession was only heard my Blaise who smiled wider with each word. Ron stopped speaking just as the yelling stopped.

"Class dismissed." Snape said.

And Ron was out of the door faster than a Hobo chasing a ham sandwich. For you Charlie He left behind a Cheshire grinning Blaise.

---------

Ron, you have to leave sometime." Hermione argued from the other side of his bed hangings.

"No, I don't"

"It's been three days! You haven't eaten anything that I know of! And I still don't know what's wrong!"

"And we're keeping it that way. Now leave."

"Fine, Ronald Weasley, but Fred and George will be here in a few minutes to drag you out of bed!" Hermione yelled before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't worry Ron, it's midnight and she's lying." Harry had been the only person not to try and get Ron to do anything against his will. "Why don't you take my Invisibility Cloak and go to the kitchen and eat something besides pie."

That had been one of the things that had baffled Harry. He had asked Dobby to bring Ron something to eat, and every time it was a different flavor of pie.

"No one's out. Filch is by the Astrology Tower."

"Okay, I'll go eat. I am hungry." and with that Ron followed Harry out of the common room, who was off to meet Draco.

Ron made it to the kitchen with no trouble. Ron entered the kitchen and was swarmed with house elves after removing the cloak. A few ushered him to the table and the rest went to get him food.

The portal door opened and closed, but Ron was too concerned with food to notice, until the person sat beside Ron.

"Well, it's about time."

Ron froze with a chicken leg halfway to his mouth.

"Oh keep eating, I'm kind of hungry myself. I think I'll have one." Blaise reached over and grabbed a chicken leg and bit in to it. "Well, eat." he said with the manners of Ron.

Ron took a bit and chewed slowly. He finished two legs before Blaise spoke again.

"You're cute you know."

"Meep." Ron dropped his chicken.

Blaise scooted closer to Ron. "Like how you blush over everything, and how you're emotions are like an open book, and you're Gryffindor stu-courage and your meeps. Yes, you are very cute." With that Blaise kissed Ron again. "I think I like you too."

"Oh...OH!" Ron's eyes widened with this new discovery. "You...you...and...and..."

"You, yes." Blaise finished and kissed Ron again.

"And I'm not dreaming?"

"No." Blaise kissed Ron.

"Oh. Then this is real."

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me back. Then I'll take you to my dorm and well have more fun."

Ron flew out of his chair and landed in Blaise's lap. "Okay. Sounds like a plan mother of Stan." For you Bri

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muse well that's all for this installment of Dorky Stories. And let's make that the end of this saga. Cya is still hugging Hatchi, so Cya would just like to say, she likes the idea of Ron/Blaise and you can expect to see them in future stories. 


End file.
